Umbrella
by xx.shinigami.love.apples.xx
Summary: Reno and Rude share a moment in the rain.


**Umbrella**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Written: July 25, 2011**

**Pairing: Reno/Rude**

**Prompt: Umbrella**

**Music Played: Into the Ocean **by** Blue October**

The red headed Turk sat alone in a run down Midgarian bar cradling his drink absentmindedly. He cast a glance across the table towards the glasses he had drained and to the empty seat that his partner should have been occupying. He sighed, his mind wandering back to the morning. Reno ran a hand through his ruby hair angrily.

"God damn it…" he cursed.

…_Earlier…_

Reno stalked down the halls of Shin-Ra swinging his EMR as he went. He silently fumed over the lecture he had just received from Tseng.

"The job's done that's all that matters…" he muttered, seething. Only moments ago he had gotten raked over the coals by a particularly livid Tseng because of a 'pathetically carried out mission'. Sure, the hit had been slightly messy but the bastard was dead now, no longer a threat to the company. Isn't that what mattered anyway?

Reno strode to the elevator and punched in the floor number that the record room was on, the file containing details of his 'sloppy' job clasped under one arm. As the doors slid open, he saw his partner.

"Yo Rude." He said nonchalantly stepping into the sleek elevator beside him. Rude nodded in a silent greeting.

"Strife is out running away on Fenrir again." Rude spoke after a moment as the elevator moved slowly upwards.

"I'm not surprised. He doesn't know how to handle shit." Reno answered, selfishly glad for someone other than himself to criticize.

"I'm worried about Tifa." the darker man stated in a much more tender voice. A loving voice… Reno gritted his teeth. He hated when his partner talked about the girl, pining after her like a lost puppy. She didn't deserve the love Rude harbored for her. She didn't even care about him.

"Rude! I don't wanna hear about that stupid busty tavern wench okay?" Reno yelled, surprising even himself. Rude's hands balled into tight fists.

"Don't you dare call her that." He said quietly, somehow still managing to keep his calm image. Reno did not miss the harsh underlying threat, but adrenaline and anger pushed him forward.

"I'll call her what I want! And you wanna know something else? She doesn't like you!" Reno shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Why can't you see that? Try taking off those damn shades and maybe you wouldn't be so blind!" he swore loudly to cover the undeniable hurt and longing that tried to creep into his words. The red head stormed out of the elevator the moment the doors slid open. He didn't look back, and his partner didn't follow.

…

"Hey. Hey! Look buddy we're closed. Ya' gotta leave." The rough voice of the bartender shook Reno from his recollection.

"Oi, you alright there?" The man asked as Reno stood, looking dazed. He strode away without a word, leaving the bartender with a concerned look on his face. Reno pushed the bar door open forcefully and walked into the muddy street. The cold rain numbed the effects of the alcohol, stealing away the warm feeling in his stomach and chilling him to the core of his bones. The crisp wind cut through his thin unbuttoned suit jacket, pricking like needles against his skin. With his white shirt soaked to near transparency beneath the jacket, Reno scoffed angrily at the thought of what Tseng would say if he saw one of his Turks looking so shabby. Sloppy, just like his work, no doubt.

He distanced himself from the bar, kicking bottles and rocks halfheartedly as he walked, and slumping onto a bench half a block away. He dropped his head miserably into his hands, the soaking wet strands whipping his face and shoulders in the wind. He felt himself shivering, cursing the fact that he could be unfeeling, as he pretended so many days.

"God damn I screwed up…" he muttered to himself. The rain pelted down harder than before, swirling in the sewers and washing away leaves as it ran smoothly down the curb. He ground his teeth as he tried to convince himself that the droplets running down his cheeks were only rain. His eyes widened as he felt the patter of cold raindrops disappear from his back. The drops still fell heavily around him, but no longer touched him. He looked up quickly. Rude stood behind him, equally wet, and holding a black umbrella over Reno's bent form.

"Rude…" Reno whispered, standing slowly. "How did you know that I'd be here?" he asked, hoping the darker man wouldn't notice the redness of his eyes.

"I didn't. I looked around." came the hushed reply. Reno glanced at the ground, watching the droplets fall into dark puddles beside them.

"Sorry about earlier partner. I was having a bad day…" The excuse sounded lacking even to Reno, but received an understanding nod from his partner. "You can talk about anything you want. I'll listen," Reno paused, "But I gotta ask… Why did you still come to get me? After I pissed you off?" Reno asked quietly, standing in front of the larger man. Rude adjusted his glasses slightly before removing them and pressing them gently into Reno's hands.

"I saw what I wanted." Rude answered in his deep, soft voice. Reno's eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face. He threw his arms around Rude's neck, laying his head against the mans chest. He savored the feel of soft fabric against his cheek, the rise and fall of the others chest, the light smell of cologne…

Though he was wetter than ever, the warmth in his stomach returned. However, this time, Reno was nearly sure that whiskey had nothing to do with it. He smiled into the others jacket, and the two stood in the middle of the deserted street, together under the battered black umbrella.

Thanks for reading (^^;) Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
